


No Punches There to Roll With

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Magic, F/F, Pansmione - Freeform, TikTok, bisexual hermione, i had this idea and i’m not sure why, might add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pansy is a TikToker, Harry is a wingman, and Hermione is a panicking bisexual. what more can we want.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 28





	No Punches There to Roll With

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and i’m very excited to start contributing to the world of pansmione! 
> 
> i literally had this idea as i was falling asleep and it lead to this, enjoy :)

“Didn’t even notice, no punches there to roll with, you got to keep it focused you want it, say so” 

That was the nth time she had seen the video and she still couldn’t get enough. After Harry forced Hermione into downloading the app that is TikTok he immediately sent her videos of one Pansy Parkinson. 

Hermione had come out junior year as bisexual and it had become Harry and Ron’s mission to find her someone to be “cuddly and gay with” or find her a hookup. Who knew that they would tumble across an old classmate they used to argue with in primary school. Parkinson had grown up to be very good looking and it wasn’t her fault that her dancing made Hermione feel butterflies in her stomach.

_HP_ : _You good there?_ - 4:02pm

_ I see that you saw the video 3 minutes ago & you still haven’t answered - _ 4:02pm

_ The video is 30 seconds tops, did Parkinson break you? :P _ - 4:03pm

She was going to kill him. 

**HG: Fuck you and the tiktok >:(** -4:04pm

_Aww is someone mad cause i’m right :D_ - 4:04pm

**Goodbye and good day sir, I will remember this** - 4:04pm

_wOw :(_ - 4:05pm

“That’ll show him,” Hermione thought as she started getting ready to head to her last class of the day. It was quite inconvenient to have a lesson so late on a Friday, but it was the only slot available for said class and she really wanted it so there’s that. 

It took her 10 minutes to pack all her materials in her bag and class was in 30 which gave her enough time to grab something to drink at the university’s local cafe. She put on her coat and made her way out of her dorm, which she was lucky enough to have by herself. 

On her way to the cafe she felt a buzz coming from her pocket.

It was Harry and he had sent another tiktok. 

_ Enjoy! ;) -4:20pm _

_ Have fun in class btw :) _ -4:20pm

Harry fucking Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone have tiktokers that give off pansy vibes so that i can add links to actual videos, i think it would be pretty neat 
> 
> also what did you guys think?


End file.
